virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
The Organization
begins at night, in a suburban city. The camera switches rapidly, showing several dark alleys, before stopping at a port. Eerie silence is broken as a gigantic chain is whipped out into view and flung directly into the screen. A spontaneous gust of wind flies from the source of the camera, deflecting the chain. cuts out to show a boy in a white jumpsuit somersaulting through the air, manipulating the wind into spheres. He lands onto the ground, as the camera pans out to show a huge humanoid with heavy muscles and a bulky horse body for an inner body. The humanoid is wielding heavy chains, waving them around, massively destroying property. Boy: Okay, seriously, man, that is overkill. looks closely unto his face, his light blue eyes piercing through the dark, as his hair flies by the wind. The sides of his head, and back have very little hair, as only the upper part has hair. Skyler heaves a sigh, thrusting his leg forward, spinning through the air as a wind current channels towards the humanoid creature. It takes the attack, being sent back slowly. cuts to show a girl wearing violet armor dashing in to hack at the creature's chest with her gigantic sword. The creature flails his chains, parrying the sword slash. The girl backflips as the chains strike where she was standing. The Camera zooms into her face, sweat pouring down. Her hair is short and brown, briefly covering her eyes. She violently cuts off the hair covering her eyes with a dagger. Girl/Minerva: How many types should I tell you, Sky-- rolls downwards, doding a chain swing, then delivers a slice unto the creature's legs, kicking at its crotch area. The creature wails in pain. Minerva: Your soft air strikes don't even budge this thing! Use your freaking air blades! Skyler: Ugh, fine! leaps into the air, wind boosting his altitude. He somersaults through the air, towards the creature, a staff materializing in his hands. He swiftly swings his staff, a sharp air blade flying out to slice into the creature's chest. camera cuts to the creature's face, with bull-like features. It gives a murderous glare at Skyler, as he lands into the ground. Green liquid dips down the wound, as it takes a step forward, snorting. It then takes a deep breath, and unleashes a powerful roar that tears through the ground, and transforms into a pulse wave as it goes. Skyler is sent flying, and uses the air to cushion his fall, while Minerva crashes backfirst into some boxes, destroying them. The creature roars in rage, smashing into the ground with its chains. goes panoramic as a swift figure appears, dealing damage to the creature. wounds and scratch marks appearing all over the creature as the swift figure disappears. reverts to normal, showing the creature whimpering in surprise. Skyler grins visibly, the camera focusing on his face. smiling: Ahmad. He's finally here. swift figure stops in front of the creature, as we finally see how he looks like. He looks like a tall humanoid with bent backwards legs, and bent forward arms through the elbows. He is white-ish grey, with rubber blades on his elbows, limbs and hands. The figure snickers, the camera zooming onto his featureless face. The light shines over his chest, where an AXV symbol is seen. cuts out as the figure zooms off. creature roars, punching at the ground. Creature: I am Bullseye! Face me like a man or die like the coward you are! camera goes dynamic, as the figure dashes in once more, slice marks appearing all over Bullseye's body. The figure disappears. voice over: I'm not running, big guy. I'm simply showing you what Skidmarx is capable of. camera cuts to Bullseye, who growls, as the figure appears in front of him, dashing into his face. Skidmarx begins running around Bullseye in a complete circle, releasing an engraved trail into the ground. The trail is set ablaze as a tornado is created as Skidmarx runs. Skidmarx: Nice thing about Friction is, tornado generates faster, electric sparks flying out. cuts to Bullseye's horrified face. Skidmarx: it really, really, hates touching things. jumps out of the tornado, as Bullseye is sent flying out, off towards the sky. Skidmarx: And that is the end of that. cuts to Skidmarx, as he is illuminated by the light finally. He has dark grey skin, and has a dark blue sleeveless suit with red stripes, and the symbol AXV shining in the middle. He is engulfed in red light, the fibers in his body pulling out from the suit, in a powerful flash. Camera cuts to a digitilized red sequence, where red DNA genes are rearranged back to green. The flash returns the scene to the real world once more, as Ahmad stands, the suit originally covering his alien body having retracted into the simply form of a wristwatch. Minerva: And once more, mister show-off finishes our job and leaves us with little to no use. folds her arms, as Ahmad steps into the light, his dark blonde hair shining, and his ember eyes being on focus. grinning: Good job, man. scoffs. Ahmad grins, and gives Skyler a brohug. rolling her eyes: Can we skip the mushy stuff and go back home? This is more vain than a graduation party. Ahmad: Sure. Let's go home. Lead the way. passes by, and steps on Ahmad's foot purposely as she walks off. sighing: Well, that was atypical. [The camera zooms out as the sun begins rising in the distance. Bullseye whimpers in his own shaped crater, being unconscious. An